ThatPOWER
"#thatPOWER" by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance 2019 (Fanmade DLC), Just Dance Epic Hits (Mod) and Just Dance Infinity. Appearance of the Dancer(s) Classic The routine is performed by a female, male, male and female dance crew. All of them have a grey skin, white hair, a red visor, and a white glove. They are holographic figures at the beginning and ending. Extreme The dancer is a man wearing orange and black suit, He wears jeans, orange shoes and orange, futuristic like sunglasses. He has black hair. On-Stage P1/P3 P1/P3 are the backup dancers, Both of them are males with blue futuristic like sunglasses. They wear tuxedo like shirts with gold accents, black vests, and black shoes. P2 P2is the lead dancer. He is a man with a visor like mask. He wears a yellow vest with a zebra striped shirt, black drop crotch pants, and blue shoes. During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn nto greyish holograms. Background Classic The background of the dance s most likely to be a spaceship, were flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme The extreme background is mainly the original background of Extreme routines. It begins with blue flashlights. Then, the outlines of the squares are flickering and the squares turn brown. When Justin begins to sing, the squares shrink and turn orange. During the routine, the coach's shadow is seen in the square. On-Stage The usual background from Just Dance 214 On-Stage routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple, red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves and 1 Custom Gold Move n the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 5: Cross your arms over your chest. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. Gold Move 6: Throw your right arm towards the screen whilst looking down at the ground. = Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms quickly. On-Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage version for P1/P3 (all of which are the same) and 4 Gold Moves for P2: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) and All Gold Moves (P1/P3): * P1/P3: Cross your arms. * P2: Put your arms outward by your side as if to show your muscles. Gold Move 4 (P2): Hit the air. Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Jai Ho) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (U Can't Touch This) Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that is unlocked from the start. Dancers * #thatPOWER (Extreme) * Idealistic * I Will Survive * Move Your Feet * Beauty and a Beat (GM1) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) * Good Feeling * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (GM2) * Forget You * Step By Step * Moves Like Jagger * On The Floor * Disturbia * U Can't Touch This (GM3) * Beauty and a Beat (GM4) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) * Good Feeling * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (GM5) * Forget You * Step By Step * Moves Like Jagger * On The Floor * Disturbia * U Can't Touch This (GM6) * Dun N Dusted * Dare * Love You Like A Love Song * Beauty and a Beat (GM7) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) * Good Feeling * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (GM8) * Forget You * Step By Step * She's Got Me Dancing * Rock N Roll (Will Take You To A Mountain) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) Appearances in Mashups and Exclusive Mashups #thatPOWER appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Extreme * Bangarang (SDP) (Super DJ's) * Built For This (Robots) * Bum Bum Tam Tam (SDP) (Gangsters) * Cola Song (SDP) (Go-Go Freaks) * Don't Stop Me Now (SDP) (Speed-O's) * Fine China * Fun * Gimme Gimme Gimme * I Will Survive * Into You (SDP) (Pretty Colors) * Just Dance * Moskau * Naughty Girl (SDP) (Cray Cray) * New World (SDP) (Action) * Pound The Alarm * Rave in the Grave (SDP) (Rave in the Club) * The Time (SDP) (Party People) On-Stage * Fight Club (SDP) Captions The extreme dancer for #thatPOWER appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Cyber Bumps * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Heart Beat * Powered Circle Trivia Main Just Dance Series * This is the first solo song by will.i.am in the series. ** This is his third song in the series, though, if you count his songs with the Black Eyed Peas. ** This is also the second song by Justin Bieber in the series. *** However, this is Justin Bieber’s fourth song in the franchise. * The routine is almost similar to the music video for this song. * The dancers' edited skin colors are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. * #thatPOWER’s On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. ** This is also the only On-Stage routine to feature all male dancers. * In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode), and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). * In the On-Stage version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'y'" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'. * In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * The Mashups for this song and for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most Gold Moves in a single Mashup, with eight each. * In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. ** The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. * The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. * To get the P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015, you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in Just Dance 2015. * In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified. * In Just Dance Unlimited, the old On-Stage square is used for the On-Stage version (without the glass effect removed), rather than the Updated version. ** Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on Just Dance Unlimited, P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when it is viewed it in the avatar shop, P2's avatar is shown instead. * The main banner for the On-Stage version was originally going to be orange, as seen in a video showing one of the early versions of Just Dance 2017.2 It was later changed to pink in the final version.